


A Matter of Time

by Kataclysme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Corruption, F/M, Romance, Star-crossed, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme
Summary: Lux had been rocked all her life by the whispers of the Dark Star. It took only one second for the fate of the Universe to be changed.JhinxLux.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Khada Jhin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> The English version of "Une question de Temps".

For a long time, Lux had served Queen Ashe, and had traveled with her Celestial Court throughout the cosmos. She had created galaxies, given life to hundreds of planets, and fought the power of the Dark Pulsar in all its forms.

Queen Ashe always considered Luxanna the most loyal of her court. The sorceress was born at the same time as the Dark Star and the First Star. She chose to serve Ashe, to make her Queen of the Celestial Spirits. She fought like a lioness under all circumstances, no matter how many of her friends fell in battle, yielding to the power of the Dark Pulsar.

Despite the fall of Jarvan, Tresh, and the horrific death of Mordekaiser during a fight against the Servants of the Dark Star, Lux continued to fight in the service of the First Star.

It took only one battle to turn the tide.

But Ashe knew that the Dark Pulsar kept whispering in her magician's ear. Since her birth, Lux hadn't gone a single minute without the tempting voice of destruction whispering to her promises of greatness, power, and freedom through annihilation. For years, during every fight, every spell she cast, or in every moment of her life, the voices of the Pulsar tormented her.

And Lux had stood firm for millennia, until the day she went to battle to destroy the Cosmic God Jhin. An entity older than time itself, which had slumbered for millennia in the heart of a black hole, hidden in a system long since ravaged by the interstellar titans of the Pulsar. For centuries and centuries, it had remained nestled in the hollow of this dead star, fed by the hundreds of galaxies that Varus, Karma and Cho'gath had been able to devour.

When the Cosmic God had opened his eyes and unfolded his arms, awakening his consciousness and extending it into the vastness of the Cosmos, the heart of the Dark Pulsar had trembled with joy.  
The hegemony and omnipotence of the First Star was coming to an end. They could all feel it. Some Star Guardians, fierce warriors in the service of the First Star, had already given in to the Pulsar's temptation, the rest was only a matter of time.

Jhin had time. He had waited millions of years for the energy of the Pulsar to be powerful enough to be reborn, he had had time to think.

It was while destroying Valorant's galactic system that the Cosmic Demiurge met the Cosmic Protector for the first time. He had needed only one glance to see in the heart of the Creator of Suns the duality, the potential.

Lux was powerful, and a formidable opponent. She was loyal, and determined. She knew how to wield her magic, how to twist the stars and nebulae under the force of her will. Oh, what a wonder she would become, once awakened to the beauty of nothingness.

Jhin had known, the second his divine gaze fell upon the celestial being in front of him, that she would be the end of the First Star.  
He could hear the humming of the Pulsar around the Star Weaver.

All he needed was a single bullet.

A single, fatal bullet, whose evil glow lodged in Lux's chest.

Close to her heart, whose light then began to flicker.

After that, all he had to do was wait.

It didn't take more than a few centuries. After all, Queen Ashe had lost many fighters in her war against the Pulsar, friends of Lux's, who had been left for dead by a Queen who didn't have the courage to end the fight.

Heroes, whom the Pulsar had welcomed into its bosom, like a mother holding her wounded child in her arms.

The burst of Jhin's bullet had made its way into Lux's heart and made its nest there, questioning her loyalty, her commitment, and the justice of her cause.

She had been defending Creation since the dawn of time, but all these battles had created nothing but chaos and destruction. Millions of lives lost, screaming in pain as their systems were annihilated by the arrows of a Queen who cared less about collateral damage than her final goal.

The murmurs of the Dark Pulsar grew louder, but more importantly, more accurate.

It had taken time, so much time, but it was worth it.

Luxanna, the First Protector of the Universe, let herself fall into the comforting darkness of the Dark Pulsar under the horrified eyes of the one she had chosen, millennia ago, as her queen.

For the first time since her birth, she decided to embrace the voices that whispered in her ear, and corruption took hold of her.

At the same time, on the other side of the Cosmos, Jhin smiled. The Dark Star was almost complete. The annihilation of the First Star would soon take place, and with it, the advent of a very different universe.

Everything was just ... a matter of time.


End file.
